


Consequences of Poetry, The

by lidarose13



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-18
Updated: 2004-11-18
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidarose13/pseuds/lidarose13
Summary: There were some unanswered questions afterThe Politics of Poetryended.





	Consequences of Poetry, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**The Consequences of Poetry**

**by: Lida Rose**

**Pairing(s):** Sam/Mallory, Donna/?, C.J./Danny, mentions of Toby/Mrs. Landingham friendship  
**Category(s):** Alternate Universe   
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** The "West Wing" and its characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers and NBC. No Copyright Infringement is intended.  
**Summary:** Sequel to "The Politics of Poetry"  


The French Restaurant filled up early on Valentine's night. But Sam Seaborn and Mallory O'Brien seemed oblivious to all the activity around them as the press of dinner guests grew. They took an early reservation to avoid a lot of attention. 

La Fourchette's management wanted to turn over tables quickly but discreetly on this busiest of nights. There was an exception. The White House Deputy Director of Communications and his companion could linger as long as they wanted. Movers and shakers are always treated a little differently especially when they are blessed with movie star good looks. 

Sam had offered to order for both of them. Mallory took over when he started to stammer in French. Her French was flawless, a product of the exclusive private school education she'd been gifted with. 

His French was serviceable. But he'd lost his train of thought when Mallory shifted in her chair. The movement caused her low cut, snug red dress to move. It dipped low enough in front for Sam to lose his verbal focus but not his visual one. He caught a tantalizing glimpse of red lace. 

The food was excellent. They sampled each other's meals and got lost in each other's eyes. The conversation and the champagne were bubbly. Sam kept proposing toasts to Mallory. She was amused and touched by the gesture. 

For Sam, the night still seemed unreal, he and Mallory had tried for this kind of evening before tonight. So many obstacles, impediments and pitfalls, but those didn't matter anymore. 

"You look indescribable, Mallory.", Sam told her. "I know I keep saying that, kind of embarrassing since words are my stock in trade." 

"It's all right Sam, keep trying to find the words." Mallory had toyed with not wearing the red dress. Last time she squeezed into it their evening had been derailed by White House work. But Sam asked so nicely, she cut him this one break. And he was wearing the tie she'd given him for Valentine's Day. 

He gave it another try. "Well, I can't imagine there are any long stemmed red roses left. They're all blended into your hair and that dress." Sam realized it sounded lame but his powers of concentration were failing. It might have had something to do with Mallory drumming her fingers lightly on his hand. 

The waiter appeared at Sam's elbow. "Anything else this evening, Monsieur?" 

"Non, merci." Sam could get that far in French. He placed his credit card on the proffered bill without even glancing at it. The waiter faded away. 

"You didn't even check the bill." Mallory chastised him. "The numbers could be wrong." 

"Mallory, I don't care. Suddenly, it's way too crowded in here and a little warm." That coincided with her once again moving in her chair and Sam watching that dress creep. 

The waiter returned with the bill. Mallory snatched it up and was glad she did. She didn't care about the amount of the bill, she wanted to make sure Sam didn't double tip. Sure enough the gratuity was already figured in. But she knew Sam would have just scrawled one in. 

"Just sign your name Sam and we can go." Mallory told him. 

For a second, he flinched. He didn't like that she'd taken control. He weighed what to say. Sam looked at her and when their eyes met she realized she'd embarrassed him. Mallory squeezed his hand and Sam saw the apology in her eyes. They'd reached another plateau, they had no need of words. 

Sam signed with a flourish and waved off the waiter to pull out Mallory's chair himself. That earned him a smile and she took his arm as they exited the main dining room. 

They both knew they were the object of stares and speculation. This was the hazard of the early reservation, the restaurant was now packed. Neither cared about being in the glare, other things were on their mind. 

In the lobby, Sam told Mallory he'd get her coat and get the valet started for the car. She nodded and he moved off. 

He turned back a few minutes later with her coat over his arm. Mallory was seated on the edge of the circular fountain in the lobby. She was trailing her fingers in the water. Sam had never believed that just looking at someone could take your breath away, he did now. 

As he approached, Mallory looked up and gave him a blinding smile. He dropped the coat on an empty chair and held out his hand. She took it and Sam pulled her to her feet, then folded her into his arms. "This is the perfect setting for a dance." 

"Is it?" Mallory asked as Sam swung her into a dance position. There was no music but he took the lead and they found their own internal rhythm. They slowly danced near the fountain and people indulgently moved out of their path. 

Mallory sighed, rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. 

Their impromptu dance went on until the valet reluctantly interrupted, traffic was backing up outside. When Mallory and Sam parted, there was applause. They suddenly became aware of the crowded lobby and shrugged foolishly. 

Sam helped Mallory on with her coat and put an arm around her. He helped her into his car saying, "We should go dancing." 

"Some other time." 

He tipped the valet and got into the car. "You didn't like it, I embarrassed you." 

"I loved it Sam, it was one of the most romantic moments of my life. It was unforgettable." 

"Then why not?" 

"Sam", she interrupted him. "Take me home. I want you to take me home." Mallory paused, "I don't think I can stand this much longer, we need to be alone." 

"No problem." Sam lurched the car forward and pulled out so fast he nearly hit another car. 

Mallory giggled and thought, "Typical Sam. He looks so suave but he's really a klutz." It was one of the qualities that attracted her to him. 

She'd met her share of men in D.C. who flaunted their power, who looked at everyone as lower life forms. Sam had none of that artifice. His power shone through subtly and that made it more alluring. 

Mallory glanced at Sam, then reached over to put her hand over his on the steering wheel. "Did I tell you you're looking very attractive tonight, sir?" 

"No.", he gulped. "Just tonight?" 

"Don't fish. You know you're gorgeous." 

"Mallory, that's not a word that comes to me when I describe myself." 

She had taken a cab to the restaurant. Sam had started earning points by waiting outside to pay the driver as soon as they pulled up. So Mallory had to direct him to her apartment. 

He wasn't thrilled about parking in front of her garage door. She assured him the neighborhood was fine. Mallory reminded Sam her father would make sure of that. 

They left the car and moved into the small apartment building. They passed through the security door, Mallory nodded to the guard on duty. Sam looked around the entranceway, "No elevator?" 

Mallory gestured toward the stairs. "It's only two floors Sam, you look to be in pretty good shape to me." She backed up her words by running her hand down his arm and feeling the muscles. 

"Thank you. I just thought I could maneuver you into a corner of the elevator and steal a few more kisses." 

"Do you think you'll have to steal them? If we race up the stairs, we can be inside my apartment before you can spell elevator." 

"Even in those killer high heels, you can sprint? Okay. E-L-E-V-A-T-O--R." They'd gone up the steps as Sam started to spell. Mallory was leading him to her door and they made it before the spelling lesson was over. It helped that Sam slowed his vocal pace while picking up his physical pace. 

A laughing Mallory pulled him to the door as he enunciated the last letter. "A+, Sam in spelling." 

He threw his arms around her. "You're an inspiring teacher, Ms. O'Brien. But I want more than a letter grade." Sam dragged her to him and grabbed her mouth in a mind-numbing kiss. 

When he stopped, Mallory was staggered. Sam noticed and got a smug look on his face. "Give me your keys Mallory." 

She didn't say a word, just dug into the small evening bag stashed in her coat pocket. She handed them over and just leaned against the doorjamb. 

Sam took the keys, figured out which was the door key and offered Mallory a smooth smile. Then he tried to put the key in the lock and missed. The keys clattered to the floor. 

Mallory swallowed her laughter. Sam scrambled to pick up the keys. He got the door open and scooped her up into his arms to carry her inside. As he kicked the door shut behind him, he said, "Go ahead, laugh now. I warn you I can drop you easily." 

"Truce, truce. I won't laugh." As much as she enjoyed being in his arms she requested, "Please put me down." 

"Are you sure?" But he heeded her request and then helped her out of her coat and moved to kiss her neck. 

"Yes. SAM! I need to do something." 

"Something other than this?" 

"Reluctantly, yes." 

"Okay but make it quick." 

"Sam, are you taking over?" she asked in wonder. 

"Absolutely." He announced it with authority. Then a little hesitantly, "Like it?" 

"I'll let you know. Make yourself at home but quietly." 

Sam looked puzzled as Mallory moved to the phone. She punched in a number and waited. It was her turn to look puzzled. "Hello Dad. I expected to get you but this is fine. The roses are lovely, thank you again. I'm home safe and sound and all locked in. You do the same. I love you Daddy, Happy Valentine's Day. Talk to you tomorrow. Bye." 

While Sam listened and tried to look like he wasn't, he glanced around. The apartment was small, overflowing with books and plants. Mallory's furniture was sleek and modern but comfortable. He'd settled on to a leather couch. 

Mallory came over and he expected her to park next to him. Instead she asked, "Do you want coffee or a brandy or something?" 

His eyes gleamed at "something" but he replied, "No. You've been a good girl for your Dad." Sam couldn't admit he found the fact that she called Leo to check in incredibly endearing. It spoke volumes about that family connection. So he said, "Don't worry about being a good hostess." 

Mallory was relieved he hadn't made fun of her for calling Leo. "It's self defense. Trust me, if I didn't call my father, he'd show up with guys with guns drawn." 

"You didn't mention me." 

"I did not." 

"Is that because I'm leaving?" 

"Not unless you want to." Sam raised an eyebrow as she continued, "You Sam, are a sin of omission." 

"And the locked door?" 

"I'll take care of that now." She stepped over to the door and he heard the dead bolt click into place and the chain moving across the door. Mallory came toward the couch. She moved Sam's jacket over his shoulders and put it to the side. "Get comfortable Mr. Seaborn." 

He watched as she pulled matches out of a drawer. She lit some candles a few white and one red. Then she disappeared down the hall. He heard another match strike. A few minutes later Mallory came back into the room and turned out the lights. She asked, "Last chance, coffee?" 

"No, I'm fine." 

"You don't look comfortable. Kick off your shoes." 

"Okay." He did so but kept his eyes locked on her face. 

"Now that's a little better. Let's see what I can do to make you comfortable." Mallory crawled into a surprised Sam's lap. She gave him a quick kiss and then started to loosen his tie. 

"Mallory what are you doing? Someone very special gave me that tie." 

"I'm evening the score." 

"In what way? 

"In case you haven't noticed, I've got a lot of skin showing for you to touch if you'd like." 

"I've noticed and I'd like." To prove it, he began to trace patterns on her bare back with a very light touch from his fingers. 

In response Mallory moaned and moved closer. But she kept enough of her senses to get his tie off and toss it aside. Then she went to work on the buttons of his shirt. Once she got the top one undone, Mallory moved her hands down to the next button and her lips to Sam's temple. 

As she worked buttons open, she worked her way around his face with kisses. He groaned, stopped her hands from moving down his chest and put them around his neck. 

Now it was his turn to plant delicious, delicate kisses around her face that suddenly ended when their lips met. They got lost in a tangle of lips, teeth and tongues. Something other than Mallory's scent seeped into Sam's consciousness, he pulled away slightly. "Sam, what is it?" 

"Cinnamon." 

"What?" 

"I smell cinnamon. It's everywhere." He sniffed at Mallory's neck. "It's not you but you do smell luscious." 

"Thanks, you're smelling the candle silly." She pointed toward a red candle. 

"It's amazing. I feel like I'm drowning in the scent and the color--the candle, your hair, your dress. It's intoxicating." He fingered the strap of the dress as he spoke. 

Mallory threw her head back and laughed. "C.J. really was right." 

"C.J.? What the hell does she have to do with this?" 

"She made me buy the candle. I was just going to get a couple of white ones. C.J. said, 'Spice things up.' I'll have to thank her." 

"Me too. Where was this?" 

"At a store called 'Lavender and Lace'. We ran into each other during quick lunchtime shopping trips." 

"Did she buy some candles too?" 

"Even more." 

"And lingerie like you claimed to have bought?" 

"Uh-huh." 

"Danny Concannon is a goner." 

"Just him?" Mallory punctuated the question with kisses on Sam's throat. She suddenly stopped. "What do you mean 'claimed to have bought'?" 

"I've seen no proof of said lingerie." 

"Oh really, don't lawyer me. What about the lace peeking out of the top of this dress? You've been staring at it enough tonight." 

"Hearsay." 

"I'm no lawyer but I have a counter claim. I was promised poetry." 

"Very true." Sam paused to think. It was difficult to do with Mallory draped on him. While his mind raced, he kept his hands busy running them over her soft skin. That kept her quiet if he didn't count the small sighs escaping her lips. Sam was ready, "Okay how about this? 

'And what is love? It is a doll dressed up. For idleness to cosset, nurse and dandle; A thing of soft misnomers, so divine That silly youth doth think to make itself'" 

Mallory sighed. Once again they began to kiss. But every so often Sam would stop and whisper another snippet of poetry. As the intensity of their passion grew, he could have been quoting nursery rhymes. Nothing was penetrating Mallory's brain. Mindless abandon replaced reason. 

She pulled back for a moment. They both opened their eyes and found in each other a willingness to let things happen no matter what the end results. Sam gently laid Mallory back on the couch and then covered her body with his. 

They began to kiss again. A clock in Mallory's apartment chimed 9:00 P.M. It roused Mallory, "Sam, you're a man of your word. You promised I'd be in bed early because it's a school night." 

"I can't disappoint you." With that he stood up. Mallory was about to do the same, her heart pounding knowing that something she'd longed for was about to come true. Sam bent over and brought her up into his arms. "And I won't disappoint you Mallory." 

"You better not, the lingerie is non-returnable. I'll have to find someone else to appreciate it and take it off of me." She clung to him as he carried her towards the bedroom. "You're about to go from a sin of omission to an occasion of sin." 

"Let's talk theology later." He told her. Then Sam thought, "Oh God, please let me clear the doorways without slamming either one of us into the woodwork." 

************

Early the next morning, Sam Seaborn quietly made his way out of Mallory O'Brien's bedroom. She was still asleep but Sam had told her he'd be gone when she awakened. 

He wanted to get home for fresh clothes and a shower. Sam didn't want Leo to notice any trace of Mallory's scent on him. Sam would need a work out to get his energy level up for the day ahead. 

He hadn't been in bed by 9:30 for years. Of course he hadn't gotten to sleep until hours later. As he thought of the day ahead he remembered he was backing up Carol at the Morning Briefing. C.J. wouldn't be in until after lunch. 

The thought of C.J. made him flash back to the red cinnamon scented candle. He'd have to ask Danny Concannon about those. But out of C.J.'s and Leo's ear shot. 

Sam scrawled a note for Mallory and left it with an apple he pulled out of the refrigerator. He took one for himself. Sam gave the teacher an A+ and promised her he'd be in touch during the day. They'd see each other before he left for Brussels in two days. 

Sam meant it as he closed the apartment door behind him. It had been an amazing night. The brash manner Mallory displayed to the outside world disappeared in her bedroom. 

To Sam's surprise, she was tender, vulnerable and much less sophisticated than he'd expected. He figured on a devouring, aggressive tiger and got a shy, graceful gazelle instead. Her responsiveness moved Sam more than he could have imagined. 

When they finally decided to give in to their exhaustion and sleep, Mallory had curled up at Sam's side. His arm held her close as he lay on his back. She'd fallen asleep instantly and Sam normally a side sleeper couldn't retrieve his arm. He was forced to stay on his back and put up with an arm that was dead from her weight. And yet it was worth it to him to have her snuggled there. 

He felt protective of Mallory because she'd seemed so worried about pleasing Sam. It was a different experience for him. Laurie hadn't been like that. She was supremely confident in the bedroom. Yet, as Sam looked back, Laurie also seemed detached. He guessed it was because of her profession. 

Sam hadn't meant to compare the two women. Mallory had taken hold in his mind and he reluctantly admitted his heart. But still he wondered how Laurie had spent her Valentine's Day. Business or pleasure? 

He shook his head as if to clear the conflict that way. It didn't work and he reached his car with the jumble of thoughts in his head. Could he be in love with two women? "Figures.", he thought. "For years I couldn't get a woman to look twice at me, now I have twice as many women as I should. I guess it's a delightful dilemma." 

He pondered that while Mallory slept with a smile on her face. 

************

"I should have worn a coat instead of this shawl." Donna Moss was freezing. She'd been standing outside a hotel for nearly 15 minutes. She knew she wasn't late so she hadn't missed him. In fact, Donna had juggled enough items at work to leave the White House earlier than planned. It was Wally who was late. 

He'd asked her to meet him outside the hotel for a Valentine's Day date. Donna felt certain they weren't eating at the hotel. It was too expensive for Wally. He didn't have a full time job meaning when they ate out it was because he had a 50% off coupon. Donna usually paid her share because Wally lived with his mother and didn't get much of an allowance to supplement his part time income. When he had part time income. 

For a moment Donna thought maybe he was going to surprise her, that he really did have a reservation at the restaurant in the hotel. Donna could check and wait inside. But she hesitated, if there was no reserved table she would be embarrassed asking in a room full of starry eyed couples. 

"No, I'll just stay here. It won't be too long." Donna was keeping a positive attitude even as she reached into her bag. 

She grabbed her phone and dialed Wally's number, no answer. She got the answering machine with his mother's voice. "Leave a message, either my talented son Wally or I will get back to you when we have time." 

Donna just hung up. She kept the positive attitude and phone in place long enough to check her own number. There was no message of explanation from Wally. 

The doorman had been watching the slender, blonde woman pacing. He knew the regular call girls who worked the hotel and its bars. This was not a professional. The splendidly attired man felt sorry for Donna. He stepped over to her and asked. "May I help you miss?" 

Donna was startled. "No, thank you. I'm waiting for someone." She tried to sound convincing. "He probably thinks I'm on this corner as a working girl.", she thought. 

"You look cold. Would you like to move into the lobby?" 

"I'll be fine. I don't want to miss him." 

The doorman could see this was a lady. He couldn't figure out how anyone could be rude to such a sweet woman. "Tell me what he looks like and I'll keep an eye out. Then, you can wait inside where it's warm." "Thank you, sir." Donna said in a relieved tone. She offered him her hand in thanks. He took it and found it like a block of ice. But Donna's smile was warm. She offered him a description of Wally and then the doorman held the door open for her with a tip of his cap. 

Once inside, Donna moved gratefully toward the lobby's fireplace. She perched on the edge of a chair getting warm and marveling at the lobby's splendor. She tried to look inconspicuous because the place was filled with couples. 

Donna toyed with the idea of calling Josh. After making some cracks about her luck and her taste in men, he'd be sympathetic. Josh might even come get her. "Stop it, it'll be fine.", she promised herself. "No one gets stood up on Valentine's Day." 

She resisted the impulse to call Wally again. "I won't be pathetic or clingy." A disturbing thought moved through her mind. She hoped Wally hadn't picked the hotel as a meeting place because he'd reserved a room. "There's no way that's going to happen even if I did buy new lingerie." 

The minutes ticked by, the lobby filled as soft music played. Donna was miserable and alone amidst all the romantic trappings. It had been an hour, one of the longest of Donna's life. "I have to get out of here.", she decided. "He's not going to show." 

But first she needed to make a stop. Donna moved through the lobby and went back out into the cold. She waited until the doorman was free. She approached him quietly. "I just wanted to thank you for being so nice. It was very kind of you to keep watch for me." 

"Did your young man come in another door?" 

"No, it looks like I've been stood up." 

The older man shook his head at that. "Well, miss, it's his loss, not yours. Do you need a cab?" 

"No thanks. I think I'll check a few of the shops, too early to call it a night." 

"Let me know if I can be of assistance, miss." 

"You're a dear." Donna gave the doorman a kiss on the cheek. She moved back inside and headed to the block of stores within the hotel. The doorman again shook his head wondering what kind of man treats a lady so badly on Valentine's Day. 

*************

The same thought wandered through Donna's head several times as she window shopped. She passed a jewelry store, a toy shop and a wine market easily. But the lure of a book store was too much. 

It was about a third full with people: some couples, some families and a few single souls. Yet it felt anonymous to Donna and that was comforting. 

She randomly strolled the aisles not looking for anything specific. As she browsed, she remembered the day and its events. Donna smiled remembering running into Mallory and C.J. at the lingerie shop "Lavender and Lace." C.J. shared a laugh with all of them over the fact the First Lady had also been a customer there this morning. "The choice of the White House women", Donna thought. 

There had been a lot of fun, foolishness and flowers at the White House. Donna had her fair share, more than her fair share when she pictured Josh's gifts and that other arrangement. The one without a card, from a secret admirer. Suddenly Donna smiled and knew the section she had to visit. 

A short time later, Donna was heading for the line to the check out counter. While waiting for the next clerk, Donna shifted her purse to get her wallet and felt her stole slip off her shoulders and towards the floor. 

She turned to pick it up. But a man's voice said, "Let me get that." A dark haired man bent to gather up the shawl. Their eyes met and there was a spark of recognition. 

"Thank you, uh..." Donna was searching her mental rolodex for the guy's name. It didn't come. 

He supplied it. "Billy Kenworthy." 

"Right, I'm sorry." Donna laughed, "I guess seeing you out of context made my mind a blank. I'm Donna Moss." 

"I know Josh Lyman's assistant, full name: Donnatella Moss." 

"Very good. Does the Wall Street Journal require you to memorize White House Employee rosters?" 

"I see you've put the White House Press Corps Guide to your own good use." They both laughed over their thoroughness. The line moved ahead and they moved with it. Billy kept the conversation going, "Did you enjoy the party Mrs. Bartlet hosted for those school kids?" 

Donna took another step forward in line. "I had to miss it. Had to get my desk clear so I could leave early." 

"You should have come. It was a good time by grade school and grown up standards." 

"Josh promised to save me a cupcake." 

"Not sure if he could. Between the kids and we in the media, it looked like vultures descended on the buffet table." 

She giggled at this image and realized some people were just easy to talk to on any subject. Billy realized that some people had laughs that warmed rooms. 

"Next." They both started at the call from the clerk and discovered they were holding up the line.

Billy said to Donna, "I think that's you." 

"Yeah, thanks." Donna moved towards the register wondering why that lost and alone feeling had returned. Actually, when had it disappeared? She paid for the book and turned to head for the exit. Donna figured she'd wave to Billy and maybe catch up with him some time at the White House. 

To her surprise, he was waiting for her at the door. "Oh, I figured you were still in line.", she told him. 

"Just finished." They stood silently for a few seconds. Then Billy took a deep breath and a chance. "Listen Donna, if you don't have plans, may I buy you a cup of coffee?" Billy waited for her to refuse, she must have late plans. 

Instead she smiled and said, "Sure, that sounds nice. Thank you for the invitation." Donna thought, "Why not? He's here and he said, he'd buy." She deepened the smile, "Where to?" 

"There's that little tea room down the block. Do you prefer a short walk or a ride? I can get a cab." 

"A walk is fine, I like to be out in the city." Donna momentarily forgot she was wearing a sleeveless dress with only a stole. 

But Billy noticed and solved the problem by giving her his trench coat. It was an automatic gesture on his part as they went outside. Donna suddenly felt the warmth of the coat and his hands placing it around her shoulders. "We can still get a cab.", he offered. 

"No, I like to walk. But let me make one quick detour." She turned to head for the front door of the hotel. Donna walked over to the doorman. Billy heard her say, "Excuse me." Donna leaned over and spoke quietly to the uniformed man. He looked over at Billy, nodded and then smiled. Donna came back toward Billy, "Okay." She told him, "Lead on." 

"Friend of yours?", the reporter asked. 

"Sort of." Donna replied. Then she broke into a fit of giggles as she tried to hold his coat, her purse and the bag from the bookstore. "I need a third hand." 

"Let's see, the purse doesn't go with my outfit, the coat stays on so you don't freeze. I'll take the book." He put out his hand and Donna gave him the package. 

"I haven't had anyone carry my books since 3rd Grade. His name was David and he got in trouble for walking me home." Donna couldn't believe she felt so comfortable with Billy she was sharing childhood secrets. 

He felt that comfort level too. "I'm honored to be in such august company. Or did he break your heart?" 

"Sad to say, I broke his. I threw him over for a bad boy who chewed gum in class." 

"Ah, another nice guy loses out." 

"I'm smarter today." Donna said. She noticed a nice guy tonight putting his arm around her waist to cross the street safely. She repeated aloud, "I am smarter." 

They were one of many couples moving on the crowded block. It was fun to be part of the parade where love and like and laughter hung in the air. Donna and Billy went into a small cafe. The hostess recognized Billy right away. "Mr. Kenworthy, welcome. Let me take you to your table." 

She moved them past a small group. Donna thought she noticed a Senator and a Cabinet Secretary in the throng still waiting to be seated. The hostess showed them to a window table where they could watch the busy block and the inside room. 

Billy seated Donna, a gesture she never remembered Wally making. He seated himself, they took the offered menus and the hostess left them. 

Donna raised an eyebrow, "Do you always get that kind of service?" 

He reddened and looked disconcerted. "I wish she wouldn't do that. When this place opened I used it as part of a profile on the new breed of business owners. She had a tough time in her life, this was her turning point." 

"She's grateful." 

"I guess. But I insist on paying for anything I order." He flashed a quick grin. "Kind of nice tonight to get that kind of treatment. Are you impressed?" 

"Beside myself. We got in before a couple of Senators and a Cabinet Secretary. Don't look for any scoops from them." They laughed again and Donna decided she was enjoying herself. Except for the gnawing in her stomach, she hadn't eaten since lunch. And that as she vaguely recalled had been a carton of yogurt eaten on the run. 

But Billy's offer was only for coffee. Donna hoped her stomach wouldn't growl. Billy's voice interrupted these thoughts. "I know I said coffee but I'm hungry. Would you mind if I ordered food too?" 

"Not at all." 

"How about you? Or are you still full?" 

Donna looked at him puzzled for a second. Then she got it, he figured she'd had dinner. It was time to be honest. "Actually, I just dress this way for shopping trips." She got a chuckle out of him for that. Donna continued, "I would love something to eat. My dinner plans fell through." 

"Great. I won't feel guilty eating in front of you. Sorry about the plans, that happens a lot with high powered types like Josh, I'm sure." 

She couldn't explain why but Donna wanted to be upfront with Billy. "My plans weren't with Josh. And in the interests of full disclosure, I was technically stood up." 

"You're kidding. Are you sure? Maybe he left a message." 

"I checked. I think his plans with his mother took precedence." Her face showed distaste. 

"What a jerk. Ooops, sorry." Billy didn't want to appear to be criticizing her taste in men. 

"It's okay, you're right. But I'm not going to let it bother me." She went back to looking at the menu. The hostess came back to take their order. 

After the menus were gone they focused again on each other. Donna and Billy found much common ground. They compared notes on White House life, upcoming Bills and things they liked to do when they could find free time. 

Their food arrived quickly but did little to stop the flow of conversation. Donna felt like she knew Billy from their shared work place and from reading his stories. He was a good writer and one of the reasons became obvious. Billy was a first class listener. 

He made Donna feel special. Billy was paying attention to her but it wasn't showy. He made her feel very feminine. "Was that it?", she wondered or was it the silky lingerie and sheer stockings she'd splurged on. Donna had indulged knowing Wally wouldn't see it but it would make her feel better. 

Now that was unnecessary. Billy was doing his best to make her feel like a desirable, fascinating woman. Billy noticed Donna seemed a bit distracted. "I'm boring you.", he announced with regret. 

"Absolutely not. I've come to the conclusion that I'm having a nicer time with you than I've ever had with the guy I was supposed to spend the evening with." She needed a breath after that statement. "Go figure." 

Billy's happy smile was reflected on Donna's face. Before things got too intense Donna broached a safer subject. "I never got around to asking, what did you buy at the book store?" 

"A couple of books to prep for the G-8 Economic Summit. Even though you can access plenty on-line, I like having a book handy." 

She nodded in understanding. "Time to get out that old yellow high lighter?" 

"I think I use them more now for the real world then I did in college. Are you sorry you're not going?" 

"Some. I got to be part of the L.A. fund raiser. I guess I can forgo the splendors of Europe since I've enjoyed the splendors of meeting David Hasselhoff." His laugh warmed her. 

Billy asked, "My turn. What was in that bag you allowed me to carry? What did you buy?" 

"Oh.", Donna stammered, blushed and sighed. Then she took a deep, steadying breath. "You'll laugh." 

"Try me." 

"It's poetry." 

"Poetry?" 

"A book of poems by Thomas Campion." 

"I see." Billy didn't laugh. "You must be a fan." 

"Sort of." She reached down to the bag and pulled out the slim volume. "I guess you'd call it research." 

"What kind of research? Will one of his poems turn up in a Bartlet Summit speech?" 

"Not my department. No, I wanted to know about one specific poem." 

Billy asked casually, "Which one?" 

Donna paged through the book. "It's the one that compares a woman to a garden. Give me a second, I'll find it." 

Instead Billy recited: 

"'There was a garden in her face,  
Where roses and white lilies grow,  
A heavenly paradise is that place,  
Wherein all pleasant fruits do flow.'" 

Donna just stared at him. "That's it. It came with some flowers I got for Valentine's Day today. There was no card...." Donna's voice trailed off. She swallowed hard. "Billy, how did you know the poem?" 

His tone was anxious. "Did you like the flowers Donna? Did you like the poem?" He put out his hand without thinking, she took it without any thought on her part. 

"My God, oh my God. You're my secret admirer." 

"Are you disappointed?" 

"No, I don't think so." She squeezed his hand. "Billy, I'm just surprised. Why me? Why the secrecy?" 

"Let me answer the second question first. I wasn't sure if you were seeing anyone. I wasn't sure about your relationship with Josh." I was testing the waters." 

"Josh is my boss and my dear friend." 

"Anyone else?" 

"Not that I can think of at the moment. Your gestures are pretty persuasive. Again though, why me?" 

"Look at the poem. It is you. 

'Her eyes like Angels watch them still  
Her brow like bended bows do stand.'" 

"Oh, Billy. Thank you for that image, for these flowers, for the first ones you sent. I'm overwhelmed." 

"I can see that. We'll take things slow if you'd like. I can't believe I was lucky enough to run into you tonight." Billy smiled as Donna nodded. He continued. "I guess we have to since I'm leaving for the Summit in two days." 

"That's fine." She offered him a shy smile. "I think I'll miss you." 

"Hey, that's great. And you don't even really know me. Let's work on clearing that hurdle a little more." 

They moved their chairs closer together to talk in low tones, share their food and hold hands. Donna and Billy created a world just for two. 

************

It didn't go unobserved. Toby had seated Mrs. Landingham at a table across the room. They were halfway through dessert and coffee before Toby noticed the couple opposite them. 

He'd been engrossed in their discussion of the concert. Toby was more relaxed than he'd been in recent memory. Mrs. Landingham was a delightful companion. She was knowledgeable about the Symphony and about music. 

The discussion on part of a Chopin sonata came to an abrupt halt when Toby stopped in mid sentence. 

Mrs. Landingham looked up from her coffee. "Toby, what is it?" 

"Over there Mrs. Landingham. That looks like Donna Moss with a Wall Street Journal reporter." 

"It is Donna." she stated calmly. "They were here when we came in." 

Toby continued to look surprised. "I didn't know they were seeing each other." 

"They weren't. She had a date with someone else but Billy's been biding his time." Mrs. Landingham's tone was matter of fact. 

"What does that mean?" 

As usual Mrs. Landingham knew all. "Billy Kenworthy is Donna's secret admirer." 

"Her what?" 

"He's sent flowers twice anonymously. Plus he's been asking Senior Staff discreet questions about her." 

"If it's a secret how do you know?" 

Mrs. Landingham looked at Toby with pity. "Toby, first of all there's very little going on there I don't know. Second, I would never reveal my sources." 

"Right. I should have known. Forgive me, Mrs. Landingham for losing focus on who I was talking to. Wonder how Josh will take this. Maybe I should call him tonight and let him know." 

"Toby!" 

"Yes, ma'am?" he responded quickly to her stern tone. 

"Leave things alone. There's way too much worry about conflicts of interest that don't exist concerning women in the West Wing." 

"Okay." Toby's tone was resigned. But then it brightened. "Besides if I wait until tomorrow to tell Josh, I get to see the shocked expression on his face." 

"That a boy, Toby, always the humanitarian." Mrs. Landingham patted his hand and went back to her dessert. 

************

The table was set, the candles lit around the apartment and the music played softly. And C.J. Cregg waited. She was nervous, anxious and excited; very unlike her polished image as White House Press Secretary. 

There was a knock on her apartment door. C.J. stopped pacing and grinning. A feeling of calm flooded through her. She waited for another knock. "It'll do him good to simmer." 

Danny Concannon, Senior White House Reporter was on the other side of the door. He was loaded down with his briefcase and two large bags. They sent forth appetizing smells. But he didn't notice the aroma. He was waiting for C.J. to open the door. "She's not here, she changed her mind, she got a better offer..." and the door swung open. 

"Hi, come on in." C.J. opened the door wider. 

"Hey." Danny leaned in to kiss her. 

She gave him a cooling look. "Don't you want to wait 'til the door's closed?" 

"Nah. Figured we'd give your neighbors a thrill." 

"Well then let's make it worthwhile." C.J. reached her arms up around his neck and locked her lips on his. Danny moved his arms apart holding the bags away. He nearly dropped them to grab on to her. But he managed to hold the bags and her lips in a steamy kiss. 

C.J. pulled away. "That should suffice." 

"Hope so." Danny stepped in and C.J. closed the door. 

"Hello again." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. As she moved a step back, Danny just stared. 

"C.J., am I too early?" 

"No. Why?" 

"You...., you said..., you said you were changing." 

"I did." 

"Into that?" Danny's voice squeaked a bit. C.J. was wearing a long, silky robe of burgundy, black and cream with gold thread in the pattern. 

"Don't you like it?" 

"You're in a robe, you're barefoot and your toe nails are painted red. Bright red." 

"Danny, you are as always, a keen observer." C.J. laughed at his confusion. "Do you want me to take those?" 

"No, I wouldn't want to get grease on you." He took the bags to the kitchen and placed them on the counter. Then he washed his hands at the kitchen sink and moved back into the living room to dump his brief case off his shoulder. 

Then with a quick grab he pulled a startled C.J. into his arms. "Okay, Ms. Cregg: 

'Give me a kiss and to that kiss a score,  
Then to that twenty, add an hundred more.'" 

"Gladly Mr. Concannon." She kissed him several times lightly on the mouth. Then she said, "The hell with poetry." She moved back for a prolonged kiss. 

"I couldn't agree more." Danny murmured against her lips. He guided her to the couch as the grabbing and kissing continued. A few minutes later they came up for air. Danny stared at her bare toes. "You're full of surprises C.J." 

"What's the big deal with the nail polish?" Her tone was slightly exasperated. 

"These aren't red." He took her hands and began to nibble on her fingers. She shivered with delight. 

"No, they're not." She managed to speak. "That's because Press Secretaries can't have showy fingernails. But I don't go barefoot in the Briefing Room so I can please myself when I have a pedicure." 

"You didn't have Valentine Red toe nails at the State Dinner." 

"I didn't?" She pulled her hand free from his lips and sat straight up. "Danny, how could you know that?" 

"You were barefoot when I found you in your office working. The dress was gray silk, I'd have noticed red nail polish contrasting with that nice dress. It think it was a more subtle rose." 

"You were paying that much attention to what I was wearing?" 

"Yeah and also to you, C.J. I can't help it, you're incredibly fascinating." 

"And you Danny, are a charmer, a rogue and a scoundrel. No wonder, I can't resist you." 

"You can't?" 

"No. But I still want dinner and that champagne. Do you mind?" 

"Not at all. Practical before all else, it works for now." He stood up and pulled her to her feet. "I'll open the champagne." 

C.J. nodded and moved to the kitchen. For the first time she noticed the amount of food on her counter. "Danny are we expecting guests?" 

"Not that I invited." He popped the cork and poured the champagne. He noticed the flowers he'd sent C.J. in the center of the table flanked by a pair of lit tapers. 

C.J. came from the kitchen carrying a silver tray loaded with Chinese take out containers. "I decided not to try and dish this up. I don't have enough serving pieces." 

"You're ahead of me. I don't have any serving pieces." 

"Danny what is all this?" 

"Dumplings, Kung Pao Chicken, General Tso's Chicken, Spicy Crispy Beef, Beef Teriyaki, Mu Shu Pork, Shrimp with Cashews, Sizzling Green Beans, Fried Rice and Egg Rolls." 

"Oh." 

"I'm sorry C.J. Did I get the wrong stuff?" 

"Don't think so. How did you make the choices?" 

"I asked Josh where you guys order from. Then I called the Jade Palace and asked what the West Wing gets. There are fortune cookies too. They were very nice to me." 

"You're amazing. Thank you for going to all this trouble. And thank you for the flowers, they're beautiful and unexpected." 

"Why?" 

"Because you sent the flowers that are on my desk..." 

"Technically those are Gail's." 

"Fair point. I'm not complaining." She set the tray on the table. 

Danny came around the table to pull out her chair. He seated C.J. and then himself. He offered her a glass of champagne and then made a toast. "To one of the most beautiful, bright, bawdy; sultry, sweet, sophisticated women I've ever met. You make life interesting. I hope you'll make mine more complete." 

The glasses clinked, the music played, the candles offered warmth. C.J. and Danny found conversation easy as they sampled their way through the nearly dozen cartons of Chinese food. 

Work came up only as a reference point for people they knew. They spoke of past Valentine's Days as kids, of the music that played in the background, of food they favored. 

But mostly there was just a comfortable silence as they fed each other off of chopsticks. This was a refuge from the pressures, problems and personalities that challenged them every day. By the time they'd finished eating they were holding hands and spending a lot of time gazing into each other's eyes. C.J. broke the spell. "Dessert, Danny?" 

His eyes mirrored the wicked grin on his face. "What'd you have in mind?" 

She didn't back down. "For now, chocolate covered strawberries." 

"Okay, for now that's fine." As C.J. started to stand up Danny held on to her hand and pulled her over for a kiss. "I can't imagine they'd be more delicious than these." He took a quick nip at her lips before kissing her. 

C.J. allowed herself to float away on that kiss for a few seconds. Then she broke away and started to put the take out containers back on the tray. "We didn't even put a dent in this."

"Well, we'll have leftovers for lunch and dinner at our desks tomorrow." 

"Our desks?" 

"Yeah. You know we'll pay the price for our pleasure tonight." 

"Danny,", C.J. sighed, "Do we have to think about that tonight?" 

"No, we don't." He stood up and helped her load the tray. She took it into the kitchen. Danny followed with the dishes. She stowed containers in the refrigerator while he loaded dishes into the dishwasher. Neither of them mentioned how comfortable and right it was to be at home together. 

She pulled out a plate for the chocolate covered strawberries. Danny reached in the box and took one. He offered it to C.J. who took the first bite, he finished it. The simple act of sharing was intensely erotic, intimate and steamy. C.J. repeated the gesture this time offering Danny the first bite. 

"These are good. Where'd you get them?" he asked. 

"A gift." 

Danny's eyebrows rose, "From whom?" 

She laughed at the jealous note. "One of the bookers from one of the overnight news shows. He's a nice kid. He saw me leaving here one day while he was jogging. He left them with the concierge." 

"Hmpf." 

"Danny, he's a kid: young, sweet, star struck. You're so much more. You load a dishwasher." 

"Well,", he said trying to sound modest. "I am handy around the house." As he spoke, he moved toward C.J. 

She said, "Prove it.", as she pulled his tie to get him closer. Danny pinned her against the counter and started to kiss her. His lips moved over hers demandingly and she started to moan. C.J. felt his hands move through her hair, down her arms and over her back. He pulled her closer and she moaned again. 

"We have a couple of options here." Danny whispered. "The counter, the floor or we take a beat." 

"That Danny. Take a beat. Though I applaud your creative thinking. I have a gift for you." Off Danny's look she said, "No, not that." She reached behind her back to get a gift wrapped box. 

"C.J. another present? You didn't have to do that. It's not necessary. The basketball tickets are plenty. I mean we're going to sit courtside and you're going to be there with me." 

"Right, Mr. flowers and decor for Gail, flowers for me, champagne and a fortune in Chinese take out." 

He pulled her towards the living room, away from temptation. Danny unwrapped the box covered in deep, purple paper. The lid read, "Lavender and Lace." Inside he found a pair of suspenders with Goldfish on them. "C.J. these are perfect. Thank you." They both laughed over the suspenders. 

Danny was silent for a moment. His head moved toward the stereo speakers. "Time for another first." The music had been lush and romantic, it seemed right for Danny to take C.J. into his arms to the strains of Gershwin. 

At first they fumbled to find the right fit. A little shifting as to who would lead. Then they found the music took them to the perfect place in terms of rhythm and mood. As they relaxed and let the music set the pace, Danny pulled C.J. closer. She nestled her head on his shoulder. 

One song stretched into another as the CD changed over to Carly Simon. C.J. stirred first. "Danny, you're making me crazy." 

"That's the general idea." 

"No, you're still put together. I want you more rumpled, I want to be able to touch some skin." 

"Down girl." Even as he cautioned her, C.J. was pulling his tie loose and tossing it aside. Danny laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist to keep them moving to the music. 

C.J. worked his suspenders off his shoulders. She pulled away to reach Danny's waist and unhook them. Then she reached around him to repeat the move. He couldn't believe this scene was real, he'd imagined it. And it was living up to those dangerous daydreams. 

"Okay, that's it. I should have known better. You let me lead during the dancing to lull me into a false sense of security." 

"Danny, my plan was going so well." C.J. fixed him with a huge smile hoping it would mesmerize him. 

But he was on to her. "You know what? I'm borrowing a page from your book. It's time to distract you." 

"Why?" 

"I have my reputation to think of, at least for the moment." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small square box. Danny handed it to her. 

C.J. fumbled with small bow and wrapping paper. Inside was a small jewelry box. She opened it to find a pair of diamond stud earrings. "Oh, Danny." 

"Their sparkle caught my eye, just like your sparkle does." 

"Oh Danny." She looked from the earrings to him. "How are these going to look on the financial disclosure report?" 

"What?" He was stunned, that reaction never entered his mind. 

"I have to report these, what'll people think?" 

There was anger in Danny's voice. "How the hell do I know? I didn't think of that. I just saw it as a romantic gesture but you apparently don't. C.J. are you just in this for sex? I guess you wouldn't have to disclose that, at least not in financial terms." 

She was shocked and then ashamed. "I deserved that. I thought I'd left my official persona in my briefcase shoved in the closet. She got by me." 

Danny wasn't sure how to take this, so he kept silent. She took a steadying breath. "Danny, it's been a very long time since someone cared about me for me. I don't know how to handle that. Will you help me learn again about romance and kindness? Please? I'm a pretty good student, a quick study." 

Her words moved Danny. He knew C.J. well enough to know she was taking a risk and opening her heart to him. It meant more than any declaration of poetry. 

"Okay." The word seemed inadequate but he followed it up with an adequate action. Danny pulled C.J. back into his arms. But instead of kissing her passionately, he kissed her lightly on the lips. Then he kissed her on the eyes, cheeks and began to kiss her throat. 

"I like your teaching methods Professor Concannon.", she murmured. "Maybe we need a recess." 

"Why?" He stopped the string of kisses long enough to ask the question. 

"Because you're still overdressed. I also noticed you didn't bring your travel bag in. You didn't forget that I want you for breakfast, I mean I want you here for breakfast." 

Danny did stop then. "I wanted to make sure you were sure." 

C.J. nodded, "I am sure. Please, get your things." 

"I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." He squeezed her tight and turned to go. 

She waved as he slipped out the front door. Then she moved quickly to refresh the candles and make a quick trip to her bedroom. 

**********

By the time he came back in with his bag slung over his shoulder. C.J. had placed fresh candles throughout the apartment. They added warmth not just by the flame but by the scent. 

There was vanilla in the dining room, cinnamon in the living room and lavender in the bedroom. But that latter scent was still unknown to Danny. But not for long if C.J. had her way. 

The scents added to the feeling in the air. The brief separation made seeing each other more electric. 

Danny wasted no time in kicking off his shoes, dropping his bag and grabbing for C.J. There was something different about her. He moved his hand toward her ears. She'd put on the diamond earrings. "It's too bad." 

"What is Danny?" 

"They look like paste compared to your dazzle." 

"Only to you. I love them." C.J. whispered to him. Danny leaned down to kiss her ear. She shivered in anticipation but he paused. He caught a whiff of her perfume. "You put on more perfume." 

"Do you mind?" 

"Never. I love it. It's a perfect scent for you and exercises its power subtly. What is it?" 

"Tonight it's Shalimar." 

"It's enough to reduce a man to rubble." 

"Here's hoping it's enough to get you out of some of your clothes." With a laugh, C.J. finished unbuttoning Danny's shirt and slipped it off. "Now News Boy, take off your socks." 

"Yes ma'am." Danny obeyed. "See no nail polish." 

"Hmmm." C.J. kissed Danny and said. "What next? The T-shirt, the pants? Dilemmas, dilemmas, dilemmas." While she plotted her next move, she used her time wisely by pulling Danny into another blistering kiss. 

He felt C.J. deepen it until they were both spinning. Their bodies pressed together, the passion they'd kept under control for so long was now a powerful force. C.J. knew it was right and was ready for the inevitable conclusion. 

Danny stopped the kiss to catch his breath. "I'm not complaining about your technique but how come I'm the only one getting undressed?" 

C.J. considered this. "You're right." She took his hand and guided it to the sash of her robe. "Have the strength to unwrap one more thing?" 

He nodded and pulled the sash loose. It allowed the robe to fall open. Underneath C.J. wore a sleek, very fitted Teddy of black lace. It was cut high on her legs and low in the front. Danny whistled and stared. C.J. was pleased with his stunned reaction and slipped out of the robe. "So Danny, do you like it?" 

"Oh yeah. Oh my God, yes. Where did you get that?" His hands streaked to her sides to feel the material that covered C.J. like a second skin. 

His touch made her purr. But she managed to answer. "Just one of the things I picked up today." 

"Of course, Lavender and Lace. What else did you buy?" He bent to kiss her throat moving toward the thin shoulder strap. Danny moved it aside to kiss her now bare shoulder. 

C.J. had her hands on Danny's arms for balance. "Your suspenders, some candles, this, a few other items. You'll see." 

"I will? Promise? Great. I love Valentine's Day. Gives women an excuse to indulge and wear these beautiful things." To demonstrate his approval he continued to run his hands all over the lacy Teddy. Her body shivered. 

She tilted her head to the side so he could continue planting kisses along her throat toward her ear. "I always wear things like this." 

"What?", her admission halted him. 

"Danny, you stopped." C.J. said in a disappointed tone. 

"I need a clarification. You always wear impractical, beautiful, sexy lingerie." 

"Yes, why?" 

He groaned. "Painted toe nails and now this. I'll never be able to look at you in your sensible suits again and not imagine what's underneath. My career is over." 

She giggled and then caught her breath as he resumed kissing her exposed skin. "I think you might have a future in another field. You're awfully good at this. I think we need to find out how extensive these skills are." 

"Really?" Danny continued. 

"Yes." C.J. took charge. "I'll grab the champagne. Why don't you grab the flowers? They'll look great on my dresser." 

"Yes, ma'am. What about the candles?" 

"I already have them in the bedroom. Lavender." 

"And you're the Lace, good planning." 

"I thought so." She took him by the hand and led him to the table. C.J. indicated the flowers, she picked up the champagne and the flutes. C.J. started for the bedroom. "Danny, this way. I..., I thought I'd uh, I'd make sure things are organized, sort of a game plan." She paused and found herself backed against the wall. 

While she was talking, Danny had maneuvered her there. He held the flower arrangement in one hand and planted the other on the wall, trapping her. He sounded amused, "C.J. is this like that night in your office? The time when you had the agenda, where you wanted to kiss me on the mouth?" 

C.J. nodded. 

"Uh-huh. Remember what happened. I took control, I made sure things went well. Right?" 

C.J. nodded again. 

"Well, brace yourself baby. I'm taking over now." He kissed her with a force she'd never felt, it left her senseless. "Now any questions?" 

"None." 

**********

Several hours later C.J. was fighting to stay awake. She wore a sleepy, contented smile as she lay in Danny's arms. She wasn't ready for rest but the relaxing was nice. 

Danny pondered how to slip out without disturbing C.J. He wanted to turn off the now silent stereo and blow out the candles in the living and dining rooms. 

If the smoke detector went off, he wanted to know it was to cool the next round of their passion, not an out of control candle. And had they locked the door? Plus as much as he hated it, his pager had to go on the nightstand. 

He slowly pulled his arms away. C.J. sat up instantly. "What's wrong Danny?" 

"Nothing.", he said soothingly. "I was going to check to see if the door's locked and blow out the candles. And I should put my pager in ear shot." 

"You're right. Are you hungry?" 

"Hungry? Well, not for food." She blushed as his eyes traveled over her body. "Are you?" 

"I'd like something light, I think. We worked awfully hard." 

"Okay, I'll take care of it. Pour some champagne. I'll be right back." He left the room. 

C.J. moved to pour the champagne. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She looked well loved she decided. A little starry eyed, a lot satisfied. It had been quite a night so far. 

Making love with Danny was better than she'd hoped. It had been more than sex. There was tenderness and caring with the expected passion. C.J. had cried in Danny's arms after their first love making. It surprised her but seemed a natural release. C.J. had held herself in check for so long, now she felt free. 

Danny walked back into the bedroom and their eyes locked. He'd been surprised by the tears too. But he understood them. C.J. was rediscovering emotions and passions shouldn't be suppressed. The tears didn't scare him, they just made him care all the more. Danny vowed to show her that caring any way he could. 

"What did you find oh hunter-gatherer?", C.J. asked. 

"After securing the cave, I foraged and found this." He held out a plate with the rest of the chocolate covered strawberries and a couple of fortune cookies. "Food for lovers." 

They shared the champagne and the goodies. The fortune cookies spoke of pleasant times ahead. When finished, C.J. made Danny laugh by wanting to brush her teeth and take her make up off. He agreed, "Me too. But it's not bed time yet." 

"I didn't think so. I admire your stamina." 

"Is that wishful thinking or a warning?" Danny wondered. He had a lot more time to find out, he would use it wisely. 

*********

Danny opened his eyes and saw lace. It took him a second to place the white eyelet throw pillow. It was on the floor, the floor of C.J.'s bedroom, he was in C.J.'s bed. "Oh, yeah.", he grinned as he remembered. Thoughts of tangled limbs, waves of passion and sighs of satisfaction came back to him. 

He turned over to wake C.J. and found the bed empty. That blew his plan to play Prince Charming and wake up this American Beauty with a kiss. "Bummer.", he decided. 

At that point, his nose woke up. Danny realized there were breakfast smells coming from outside the bedroom. "Forget passion, I'm on my way to the pantry." 

He stumbled out to the kitchen. C.J. was busy with bowls and whisks. She wore only Danny's T-shirt. "Hey lady, that's my shirt." 

She turned and her smile lit up her face. "Are you sure, I found it on my floor?" 

He moved to her and put his arms around her while he kissed her long and deeply. She responded in kind. "Looks like my shirt, C.J. But I admit it looks better on you." 

"Want it back?" 

"Not at the moment. What's all this?" 

"Breakfast. I wanted to surprise you." 

"You did, you do. I woke up surprised the bed was empty. Gosh, you look beautiful in the morning." 

"That's just because I'm going to feed you." 

"Fair point. Should I do something like set the table?"

"Nope, under control. I figured on breakfast in bed. Any objections?" 

"I don't object to anything having to do with you and a bed." They exchanged smiles. "C.J. did you bring the paper in?" 

"I just started on this." 

"No problem. I'll get it." 

C.J. giggled, "Danny, are you sure you want my neighbors to know that much about you?" 

"Huh?" 

"Danny, you're not wearing anything but a smile." 

"Hey, you're right. Guess I feel too comfortable around you." He looked around and noticed C.J.'s robe still on the floor. Danny put it on and started for the door. 

She kept laughing, "You look fetching but do we really want to let that other world intrude?" 

"You are absolutely right. Anything major and we would have heard the bells and beeps of phones and pagers. I'm going back to bed until you bring me my breakfast." 

"Don't get used to this.", C.J. cautioned. 

"We'll see." Danny had come up behind and nuzzled her neck. "Maybe I can persuade you otherwise." 

"You won't even get THIS breakfast if you don't stop that...for now." 

"Okay, I'm gone. Carry on." He left her in the kitchen, a moment later tossing her robe back. C.J. laughed as it floated to the floor. 

*********

C.J. found Danny had dozed off. She paused in the bedroom door with the breakfast tray and a tender smile on her face. "He looks angelic.", she thought, "But I know better." She moved to the bed and called softly, "Danny." 

He woke with a smile. "It's not a dream. I'm in your bed, you're in my shirt and we're about to share breakfast." She put the tray over his lap and then climbed in on her side of the bed. 

Danny looked at the tray, "C.J. you're a revelation. This looks fabulous. Forget politics and the Press, let's cater or open a restaurant." 

The large bed tray held glasses of fresh orange juice, coffee, muffins, a fruit cup and a large omelet. He took an appreciative sniff. "This is a dream come true, any more shocks?" 

In a slightly annoyed tone, C.J. said, "Why are people always amazed I can cook?" 

"Don't know. Maybe because you're so capable in the professional world, it doesn't follow you'd also be a domestic goddess." He sampled the omelet. "Oh God. Let's keep it our secret. I can't share this or you with anyone else. Where's yours?" 

C.J. was delighted with his reaction. "We ARE sharing. That's a huge omelet. You couldn't eat all that, could you?" 

"Guess I don't get to find out. Here." He fed her a bite of the herb and cheese omelet. "How did you do all this?" 

"I'm efficient." 

"I know." Danny reached for a muffin. "These are warm and fresh. C.J., I really do adore you. You're great in bed, in the kitchen and in the real world. You are perfection." 

"Concannon, you're easy. Wait until I cook you dinner." 

"I'll be your love slave." 

"What an interesting offer." She fed him some of the fruit cup and then did the same for herself. Their breakfast in bed was another lovely lull in their whirlwind lives. When they were finished, C.J. moved the tray off the bed. A well-fed Danny lounged against the headboard with a pillow behind his head. 

But he became very alert when C.J. replaced the tray with herself. She moved to cover Danny and capture his mouth with a kiss. "Feel like a little exercise to work off that breakfast?" 

"I don't know, what are my options?" 

"Your turn to play follow the leader." C.J. pulled his T-shirt off her body. "I was feeling overdressed." 

Danny just stared. "What a body. I'm running out of adjectives, but not ideas." 

"My plan is to leave you speechless." 

"No problem." He reached for her. 

*********

Danny had to leave or he and C.J. would never get to work. He shook her gently awake. Their last round of lovemaking still had them tingling. "I've got to go." 

"Why?" 

"Shower, change, check in at the office, etc." 

"Do that here." 

"Don't tempt me. Besides, I can't shower here; I'd smell like a girl. Now, that I know your taste in lacy lingerie is an everyday thing, I can't watch you get dressed." 

"Fine.", she pouted a bit. 

He kissed those pouting lips. "Start thinking about a repeat performance." 

"Soon?" 

"Absolutely, thank you C.J. for an unforgettable Valentine's Day." 

"Thank you Danny. I love that you're a romantic." They both knew the day would be busy with Summit plans. Departure to Brussels was in two days. But they couldn't imagine being too busy to link up and at least exchange a kiss to celebrate the new bond they'd forged in passion. 

C.J. sat up in bed for one more kiss. He obliged and said, "C.J. I loved the poetry. But you bring poetry to life in your passion, your actions, your whole life. I'm glad I can share the rhymes and reasons." 

She smiled while blinking back happy tears. "You do understand, don't you?" 

He blew her a kiss and left her alone but not lonely. It was going to be another incredible day. 


End file.
